


Beauty Of The Unhidden Heart

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis scopre la relazione clandestina tra la professoressa Reed e Adam, il giocatore di basket più affascinante dell'università.Quando cerca di parlarne con Adam, le cose prendono una piega inaspettata.





	Beauty Of The Unhidden Heart

Scritta per la magnifica [Aledbr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledbr) <3

 

  
Adam era un bravo ragazzo. Sportivo, con buoni voti, e nel club di dibattito. Tutti lo stimavano. Tutti gli volevano bene. Bè, quasi tutti. Qualcuno era geloso del suo successo dovuto a... bravura, bellezza? Era geloso, e al tempo stesso cadeva nel suo fascino.  
Francis era nel club di informatica. Non bello, non famoso, non sportivo. Non amato. Anzi, con un carattere alquanto irritante, Frank si faceva terra bruciata attorno, e solo i più forti riuscivano ad ignorarne il caratteraccio. E Francis, neanche a dirlo, odiava Adam.  
Lo odiava profondamente. Tutto di lui lo riconduceva al tipico idiota muscoloso. Basket? Affascinante? Era un evidente idiota. Poco importavano i suoi buoni voti (bastardo). Francis ai trovava sempre di più ad arrabbiarsi nel pensare a quell'idiota e al successo che riscuoteva a scuola.  
Sapeva che non poteva avere voti così alti. Era impossibile, per un palestrato come lui. Quindi aveva deciso di investigare, e provare a controllare in aula di chimica, una volta che la professoressa era via, andata chissà dove...Quando si avvicinò al registro per trovare i compiti, ghignava già dentro di sé nel pensare a quali orrori avrebbe trovato. Ma mentre sfogliava, sentì dei passi tornare. Decise furbamente di nascondersi sotto la cattedra, sperando di non essere beccato e poter avere più fortuna la volta successiva. Ma c'era un problema. La professoressa non era sola.  
Francis si avvicinò alla fessura sottile della cattedra per poter vedere, curioso. Quando notò la signora sedersi su un banco e agganciare con le gambe un uomo, Francis per poco non perse un battito. Quel cappotto... avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille la figura sottile e muscolosa di Adam. Soprattutto la sua voce roca e profonda.   
"Professoressa Reed..."  
Francis non ci voleva credere. Quello era evidentemente un momento intimo tra i due!   
L'aveva cuccato, eccome aveva cuccato quello stronzo aprofittatore di un giocatore di bask-   
"Adam, per favore, chiamami Cassandra. Lo sai."   
Sussurrò lei, carezzandogli i capelli con le mani lunghe. Si portò due dita alla camicia, che si slacciò delicatamente, mostrando due grossi seni sostenuti da un reggiseno di pizzo bianco che lasciava scoperti i grossi capezzoli morbidi. Francis si paralizzò, bocca aperta, e probabilmente Adam fece lo stesso. Cassandra, soddisfatta, riprese a carezzare il collo di Adam, per poi scendere e abbassargli i pantaloni.   
Mentre Francis si riprendeva si trovò davanti le gambe muscolose e fini del ragazzo, e si trovò incredibilmente a sudare.  
Cassandra tirò a sé il ragazzo, e gli tolse delicata la giacca, mostrando così il sedere ben fatto e color olivastro a Francis, i testicoli già rassodati che si vedevano bene tra le gambe.  
Frank si dovette allargare la maglia già larga, trovandosi con poco fiato. Non riusciva più neanche a pensare lucidamente, solo ad osservare quella cosa proibita e dannatamente... Francis non voleva dire cosa.   
Cassandra baciò il collo del suo studente, sussurrandogli qualcosa. Adam le strinse piano i fianchi, e scese tra i suoi seni per baciarli e strofinarli con il naso, mentre la donna gli prendeva probabilmente il membro e lo stimolava.  
Francis si trovò ad avere una mano nei pantaloni senza accorgersene.   
Aveva davanti l'enorme davanzale della professoressa Reed, il sedere di Adam e i suoi testicoli, se non era chiaro!  
Iniziò quindi a toccarsi delicatamente tutta la lunghezza, il membro già duro, mentre non toglieva gli occhi dalle mani della donna divenute visibili.   
Stavano infatti toccando lo scroto, manipolandolo e allungandolo, facendo gemere e grugnire Adam ad alta voce. Il suo tono eccitato e il vedere la pelle color caramello di quella zona venire manipolata gli facevano montare un'eccitazione velocissima.  
Francis sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio non venire così in fretta, quindi diminuì il ritmo della propria mano, osservando lo svilupparsi della situazione.   
  
Cassandra avvicinò a sé il ragazzo dopo avergli fatto indossare un preservativo, e lo guidò dentro di sé, aggrappandosi meglio al suo bacino, gemendo, nel sentirlo entrare completamente.   
Francis vide Adam stringere le natiche e avanzare con le gambe, gemere leggermente e iniziare a muoversi velocemente una volta raggiunta la massima profondità.  
Adam dal canto suo la stringeva, la carezzava con affetto sulla schiena e sulle spalle, mentre si muoveva dentro e fuori da lei, con facilità, e con pochi respiri affannati. Parlavano, ma a bassissima voce. Francis non sentiva, ma compensava in entusiasmo.  
Continuò a toccarsi velocemente, sospirando a bassissima voce, osservando la schiena e le gambe di Adam fare qualcosa che improvvisamente desiderò su di sé. Si paralizzò, le dita sulla punta bagnata, le orecchie piene del suono basso e bello della voce dell’altro. Nella sua testa era chiara l’immagine di Adam di schiena, che stringeva i fianchi e il corpo di qualcuno… non della professoressa, non di un ragazzo in generale. Ma di se stesso.  
Vedeva i propri capelli lunghi avvolgere le spalle del giocatore, le proprie mani affusolate stringere la sua schiena muscolosa, e il suo sedere sodo e piccolo spingere dentro di sé.  
Nascosto sotto la scrivania, ginocchia sul pavimento, Francis non si accorse di avere le lacrime agli occhi e di essere venuto nella propria mano finché non sentì il bagnato scorrergli tra le dita.  
Abbassò la testa, lentamente, guardando il liquido appiccicarsi tra le varie falangi. Gli scappò un piccolo singhiozzo, soprappensiero, e nel sentire il suono si riscosse dai propri pensieri.  
Sollevò la testa e guardò spaventato dalla piccola fessura. Non potevano aver sentito, no?  
Cassandra faceva decisamente troppo rumore, e…  
Si raggelò nuovamente nel vedere il naso di Adam, il profilo affilato, l'iride grigia puntata verso di lui. Lo aveva visto. Lo aveva visto. Francis avrebbe voluto muoversi, spostarsi. Ma era come congelato, e non riusciva a muovere il collo. Rimase così a guardare l'occhio di Adam, che continuava a muoversi con i fianchi fino ad emettere un grugnito profondo. La palpebra si abbassò appena, e la sua pupilla si offuscò. Stava venendo.  
Francis lo vide uscire lentamente dalla professoressa, pulirsi con una salvietta bagnata e stringere i fianchi della donna, appoggiando poi il capo nell'incavo del suo collo. Sussurrò qualcosa a bassa voce, e Cassandra annuì, dandogli un bacio sulla testa. Adam disse qualcosa di impercettibile, e dopo aver recuperato la sua borsa uscì di velocità dalla stanza, lasciando Cassandra e Francis soli.  
Non ci volle molto perché Francis riuscì a scappare dalla stanza. Dovette solo attendere che la professoressa si rivestisse, recuperasse il registro e uscisse. Un gioco da ragazzi scoprire come Adam otteneva i suoi voti. O meglio, avrebbe dovuto essere così, se non avesse visto /troppo/ e con una reazione... indesiderata.  
Continuare a rimuginarci non avrebbe aiutato, e lo sapeva. Così decise che avrebbe passato il tempo giocando a qualche videogioco, oppure a cercare di hackerare qualcosa. Un passatempo veloce, per togliersi il corpo e il volto di quell'idiota dalla testa.  
Solo il giorno dopo dovette arrendersi all'evidenza. I suoi sogni bagnati gli riproponevano la sua fantasia, e il pensiero di Adam lo inseguiva. A scuola provò a parlarne con un amico, Arie. "Se continui a pensare a Jensen? Che novità è, bro, ci pensavi anche prima." Gli aveva detto lui, prima di tornarsene a casa in bicicletta. Francis inizialmente non capì. Poi aprì la sua chat su Whatsapp e cercò il nome di Adam nel gruppo di hacker. Duecentoventi corrispondenze. Aprì il suo diario, e in varie pagine poteva trovare solo le caricature di un Adam sfigato e deriso. Si ritrovò a tremare, verde di rabbia nei confronti di Adam, il mondo, ma soprattutto se stesso.  
Arie aveva ragione. Per un motivo o per l'altro, non passava ora che non pensasse quell'idiota del basket. Si trattenne dal lanciare il suo prezioso diario, e con mano tremula lo ripose nel proprio zaino. Si sentiva sconfitto. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era sconfiggere a sua volta chi lo tormentava.  
Dopo essersi sistemato i capelli, si infilò sulle spalle lo zaino e si incamminò con decisione verso la palestra della scuola. Non ci volle molto perché lo trovasse ad allenarsi, dannatamente sudato e muscoloso.  
Adam lo notò quasi subito, e dopo aver sbattuto per un attimo gli occhi lasciò a terra la palla e corse subito verso di lui.  
Si vergogna, pensò Francis.  
Mi chiederà scusa.  
Adam lo raggiunse subito, insieme ad un piacevole profumo di sudore fresco. Maschio. Francis lo inspirò in pieno, incrociando le braccia per rimanere il più possibile distante.  
Adam abbassò appena la testa, quasi sconfitto. Francis ne trasse quasi piacere.   
"Pritchard. Quello che è accaduto..."   
Iniziò. Sul volto di Francis si aprì un sorriso amaro, di cui l'hacker non si accorse, unico segno della sofferenza che provava.  
"Ti ascolto, Jensen. Ascolto come hai intenzione di giustificare il tuo schifoso, immorale, indecente, perverso comportamento che non solo mi dimostra quanto sei idiota e incapace, ma quanto sei... immondo!"   
La voce di Francis era partita come una presa in giro, come un lieve sfottò superiore. Era finito con un ringhio acuto, scosso da una crisi emozionale. Frank se ne accorse solo dalle lacrime che gli lambivano gli occhi. Guardò Adam sorpreso, e si asciugò le palpebre, rimodulando un'espressione acida e delusa.  
Adam, nel sentirlo, si tirò appena indietro, sorpreso a sua volta dalle sue parole. Alla fine della sua accusa sembrò guardarlo sinceramente dispiaciuto. Mosse appena il peso da una gamba all'altra, guardando in basso.

"Non è come sembra, Pritchard. Cioè, lo è molto, ma non... così."   
Disse piano, la voce profonda appena udibile per la vergogna.   
"Non volevo ferire nessuno. Non volevo ferire te."  
Francis si pulì il naso con il dorso della mano, e tornò con le braccia incrociate sul petto, annuendo e guardando altrove.   
"Certamente."  
Disse a bassa voce, dolorosamente ironico. Tirò su con il naso, piano. Adam lo guardò preoccupato, toccandosi nervosamente le mani.   
"Cassandra... Non lo faccio per i voti. Non l'ho mai fatto per i voti. Le ho sempre chiesto di rimanere onesto, con me."Disse a bassa voce, guardandolo negli occhi. "Oh, lo facevi per aiutare la povera divorziata?"  
Chiese Francis, caustico.   
"Si sente sola, quindi io, suo studente, la aiuto infilandomi nella sua vagina!"   
Abbaiò, nuovamente sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
Adam si morse l'interno della guancia. Si vergognava. Francis glielo leggeva in faccia. E ne godeva.   
"Ti sei fatto anche altre insegnanti, Jensen? C'è qualcuno che non ti sei fatto, per farti amare così da tutti?" Ridacchiò, il senso di vomito dietro alla lingua.   
"Perché il tuo carisma crolla miseramente, Jensen. L'unico motivo per cui tutti ti ammirano è il tuo pene, eh?" Adam indietreggiò di un passo, lo sguardo confuso. Francis gli avrebbe fatto sentire tutto il disprezzo, tutto l'odio che provava per lui in quel momento.   
"Fai solo schifo, ad andare con una insegnante, Jensen. Farti scopare in quel modo in classe!"  
Adam aprì la bocca, ma non gli uscì solo un "io" leggero, prima di stringere i pugni e ringhiare neppure tanto piano.   
"Cassandra è sola! Lei voleva... Solo un po' di compagnia. Glielo ho data io, perché sono grato di come mi abbia supportato in questi anni! Posso essere espulso, ma ho fatto quello che reputavo giusto. E non... Non mancarle di rispetto, Pritchard. Né a lei né a chiunque altro. Perché se vuoi dare la colpa a qualcuno, se vuoi far sentire una merda qualcuno, puoi prendertela con me e con me soltanto."  
Francis si tirò leggermente indietro col busto, guardandolo arcigno. Non sapeva cosa dire, ora. Perché dentro di sé non c'era più solo la rabbia per ciò che Adam aveva fatto. C'era anche l'invidia, il desiderio per così tanto tempo represso.  
"Pensala come vuoi, Jensen."   
Disse, prima di alzarsi il colletto e girarsi. Stava già camminando quando Adam lo richiamò.   
"Devi dire quello che provi, Pritchard. Non nasconderti dietro altro se il tuo problema è qualcosa di diverso!" Francis si congelò sul posto, prima di asciugarsi gli occhi e andare via.  
Adam si strinse la nuca, esasperato. Lasciò che l'altro se ne andasse, e tornò mesto ad allenarsi. Francis si chiuse nella sua stanza, cercando di non piangere e rielaborare tutto quello che era successo. Arie si avvicinò poco dopo, abbracciandolo da dietro.   
"Raccontami."   
Disse piano.

  
Quando Adam si mise a letto la sera, ricevette una mail inaspettata. La aprì tenendo il telefono sopra la testa, e il ragazzo dell'altra stanza, Ben, giurò di non averlo mai visto rimanere tanto sconvolto da una mail "di spam".  
Francis il giorno dopo, in biblioteca, studiava silenziosamente, il naso un poco gocciolante da quello che lui diceva essere solo un raffreddore. Quando notò la mano di Adam sul tavolo tirò su subito la testa, sorpreso. "Jensen. Cosa ci fai qui?"   
Chiese nervoso, abbassando subito lo sguardo. Adam rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, e poi gli lasciò un piccolo foglietto piegato, e se ne andò come era arrivato. Francis lo guardò male, e aprì la carta, leggendo l'indirizzo della sua stanza e un orario abbastanza vicino. Borbottò, indeciso se andare a quello stupido appuntamento segreto con quell'idiota. Forse voleva scusarsi meglio...?  
Quando arrivò nella stanza di Adam, Ben era a lezione. Solo il giocatore di basket era in casa, e stava preparando due tè. Prese un vassoio e lo portò nella propria stanza, silenzioso. Francis sospirò a tutta quella sceneggiata, e lo seguì. Si sedette sul letto, e prese la propria tazza, mettendoci tanto zucchero.   
"Jensen, piantala di fare la superspia e dimmi cosa diamine hai."   
Disse lui, irritato. Adam si sedette finalmente di fianco a lui, e lo guardò negli occhi attentamente.  
"Mi dispiace averti ferito l'altro giorno. Non sapevo ci fossi... Ma non avrei mai voluto che guardassi. Non tu." Disse a bassa voce, spostando lo sguardo sulle tazze.   
"Perché... se fossi stato al tuo posto, mi sarei arrabbiato molto. E avrei sofferto."  
Francis non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a controllare il suo volto ad altre affermazioni simili. Probabilmente aveva sorriso, poi aveva arricciato il naso, poi aveva sbuffato. E chissà cos'altro.   
"Smettila di dire stronzate, Jensen."   
Riuscì solo a dire, la voce appena tremante.  
"Sono serio." Disse piano.   
"Altrimenti perché sarei venuto proprio nel momento in cui ti vidi?"   
Francis fece una mezza risata agitata.   
"Davvero, Jensen? Mi stai dicendo..."   
"Ti sto dicendo che mi piaci, Francis. Non... ci siamo mai tanto parlati, lo so. Ma è una sensazione. Ti guardo, e ti trovo attraente. Intelligente. Bravo. Tante cose che io non sono."   
Disse cercando il contatto visivo con lui. Francis tirò su col naso e scosse la testa.   
"Mi stai ingannando."   
Mormorò, le lacrime che spingevano agli angoli degli occhi grigio-verdi.  
Adam notò il labbro tremante. Lo guardò negli occhi, profondamente. Francis poteva vedere nel suo sguardo qualcosa che aveva sempre visto in Adam. L’onestà.   
E l’idea che Adam dicesse la verità lo colpì come un fiume in piena. Non riuscì più a trattenersi.  
Adam vide le gocce rotolare sulle guance di Frank. Alzò l’indice, e le raccolse delicatamente, col polpastrello.  
Francis rimase ad osservare il volto di quel bellissimo giocatore di basket. Aveva gli occhi gonfi, rossi dai tanti pianti in quelle ore, i capelli disordinati e le guance umide. Era un disastro. Probabilmente puzzava pure (se non avesse messo più profumi e deodoranti si sarebbe sentito di sicuro).   
E Adam scelse proprio quel momento per baciarlo?  
Francis si sentì irritato. Poi incredulo. Poi astioso. Poi semplicemente il suo sistema ormonale iniziò a funzionare e un turbinio di ormoni e sensazioni pervase il suo corpo. Stava baciando colui di cui era innamorato. Quell'idiota di Jensen.  
Non aveva mai baciato, Francis. Ma non se la cavava male, per gli standard di Adam. O forse, semplicemente, gli piaceva così tanto la sua bocca che non importava. Iniziò a carezzarlo dopo vari minuti dall'unione delle loro labbra, perché il suo sesso aveva iniziato a lamentarsi e gli aveva fatto capire in maniera feroce di cosa aveva bisogno.  
Le dita di Francis iniziarono a scorrere sui fianchi muscolosi, poi sulla schiena. Questa era un’opera d’arte, l’aveva sempre spiata durante gli allenamenti di Adam, in estate, quando faceva troppo caldo e tutti giocavano a torso nudo. Si era sempre coperto gli occhi giudicando il suo aspetto e la sua bravura nello sport come un chiaro indicatore della sua scarsa intelligenza. Nessun ragazzo della sua cerchia era il bello della scuola, e nessun Nobel era mai stato il belloccio della classe!  
Ora che guardava a quei ricordi con la consapevolezza della propria attrazione, però, non poteva negare di aver osservato anche troppo il modo in cui la sua schiena si inarcava, di come i suoi muscoli interagivano e si connettevano.  
Ed ora li toccava, delicato, passandoci sopra i polpastrelli, sospirando. Finalmente li sentiva sotto di sé.  
Adam scivolò lentamente sopra di lui, fino a farlo appoggiare sul letto, continuando a baciarlo lentamente. Francis riaprì gli occhi grigi poco dopo, sbattendo piano le palpebre per poi fargli un sorriso sghembo.  
Non disse nulla, e allungò nuovamente le mani dietro il collo di Adam, sentendo la pelle che tirava sulla struttura potente e affusolata del suo corpo. Lo tirò nuovamente su di sé, baciandolo di nuovo, scendendo poi con le dita sulle spalle, le scapole, la colonna vertebrale. Adam si inarcava pian piano che scendeva, fino a che il pollice di Frank non trovò i pantaloni elasticizzati. Infilò l’unghia tra quelli e la sua pelle, e Adam fece un verso profondo contro la sua bocca. Si sollevò appena, andando a sfilarsi i pantaloni e i boxer in un colpo solo, gli occhi chiusi, concentrato ancora sulla sua bocca. Francis continuò a baciarlo e decise di stare al suo gioco.  
Sulle labbra il sapore di Adam, sotto le dita la colonna vertebrale che scivolava sotto le natiche piccole e ben fatte. Francis sentì il proprio membro agitarsi, mentre con l’indice lungo andava ad esplorare la fessura tra i glutei, superando l’ano ben chiuso e toccando la pelle liscia che ricopriva i testicoli sodi.  
Deglutì a fatica, premendo contro la bocca dell’altro, mentre il sudore iniziava a ricoprirgli il corpo da tanto si stava eccitando. Toccarlo alla base della schiena gli aveva spalancato la mente su una voragine di pensieri osceni, e più scendeva con la mano più questi pensieri diventavano perversi.  
Toccò con la punta dell’indice lo scroto, scivolando lentamente fino a toccare la base del pene, dura e non troppo larga, come tutta la sua figura.  
Adam strinse un po’ i denti, il membro che si muoveva appena ad ogni minimo tocco di Francis, emozionato più dall’idea di lui che lo toccava che non dallo stimolo in sé. Mugolò piano sulle sue labbra, mentre le leccava, e scese lentamente con la testa, andando a baciare il collo di Francis, le clavicole, e strofinò piano il volto contro la sua maglia. L’informatico si tirò sui gomiti e lo guardò con il fiatone, i capelli sciolti che gli ricadevano disordinatamente sul viso. Fece lo sforzo di reggersi sugli addominali per togliersi la maglia, e mostrare il corpo sottile e senza muscoli, che Adam iniziò subito ad esplorare con le labbra e il naso, la fronte, con ogni zona di pelle che riusciva a toccare. Frank affondò nuovamente nelle lenzuola dell’altro, prendendogli la testa con una mano mentre con l’altra continuava a stimolare delicato il suo membro, stupito dalla durezza e dalla forza con cui lo desiderava. Era per lui, non per la professoressa, non per un suo amico, un altro giocatore, una ragazza.  
Era per lui e nessun altro, adesso.  
Il modo in cui Francis lo toccava, a metà tra il pudico e il curioso, faceva impazzire Adam. Voleva dei tocchi più decisi, voleva finalmente sfogare il dolore che la sua erezione lamentava, ma al tempo stesso non voleva forzare i tempi dell’altro. Lo lasciò fare, inconsapevole di come la sua crescente voglia eccitava il più vecchio, che continuava a scivolare su tutta la lunghezza per toccare le arterie, le vene, la punta completamente scoperta. I testicoli stavano ben raccolti vicino al corpo, e nel complesso i suoi genitali esplodevano della bellezza tipica delle persone che scoppiano di salute. Qualcosa che Francis non aveva mai visto, né su di sé né nel proprio circolo di sfigati nerdoni. Non per nulla tutti andavano dietro agli sportivi…  
Invece Adam stava scoprendo pian piano il corpo sottile e privo di melanina dell’informatico, trovandolo stranamente attraente. Non era un vecchio ma affascinante come Cassandra, ma nemmeno morbido e profumato come Megan. Era qualcosa di completamente diverso che al tempo stesso lo attirava, con le sue linee dure e nette sulle clavicole, la pancia piatta senza il segno di adipe o muscoli, e le gambe lunghe che si mostravano man mano che gli sfilava i pantaloni.  
Trattenne il fiato man mano che scopriva il suo Monte di Venere, osservando con la salivazione che aumentava i pochi peli che scendevano ordinatamente fino a circondare l’erezione dell’altro.  
Sospirò, e scese su di lui per prenderlo in mano, carezzarlo piano, e baciarne la punta con dolcezza e attenzione. Un po’ di liquido gli bagnò le labbra, mentre ad occhi chiusi contemplava la verità del loro rapporto burrascoso.  
Francis espirò profondamente, sorpreso, e afferrò il suo membro senza quasi rendersene conto, facendo tremare tutto il corpo di Adam. Con fatica il giocatore di basket si staccò dal glande, prendendo respiri calcolati per non cedere alla passione. Scivolò lentamente più indietro, la mano di Francis che lasciava andare la sua erezione, per poter baciare la lunghezza di Frank, stuzzicando lo scroto con il naso e poi tutto il perineo.  
Francis allargò le gambe, il respiro ormai alterato dall’eccitazione, osservando il volto dell’altro che scivolava tra le sue cosce. Sentì il suo fiato caldo sul proprio sesso, sensibile, e chiuse gli occhi tappandosi la bocca nel sentire la sua lingua carezzargli il perineo e le labbra chiudersi attorno ai suoi testicoli.  
Adam aveva sempre amato usare il volto per esplorare. Con attenzione strofinava la punta del naso sulla sua pelle, sentendo l’odore acre dell’eccitazione dell’altro, prima di risalire e sollevare appena lo scroto, facendo gemere Francis. Con la mano destra prese a carezzare piano la pancia dell’altro, come a tranquillizzarlo, mentre con la sinistra teneva ben aperta la sua coscia, per farsi spazio.  
Senza le sue mani Frank avrebbe reagito con movimenti inconsulti, magari facendogli male. Saltava quasi ad ogni lappata più osé, ad ogni tocco più profondo, mordendosi quasi un dito per non fare rumore. Nessuno poteva sentirli, ma non si sentiva semplicemente a suo agio nel far sentire la propria voce.  
La lingua di Adam lo leccava dolcemente, bagnandogli tutto l’inguine, stimolando il perineo così sensibile e tutta la lunghezza. Leccava piano, senza prendere in bocca il corpo del membro, ma solo i testicoli, succhiandoli più forte prima di lasciarli andare, per tornare a dedicarsi ad altre zone. Quando sfiorò il suo ano cercò di chiudere le natiche, sorpreso. Era bagnato, era caldo. Ma la lingua di Adam era paziente.  
Lo stimolò senza esagerare, finché Frank non ammorbidì le natiche e poi lo sfintere. Quando la sua lingua lo penetrò si levò un verso acuto e soffocato nella stanza, e Francis girò la testa sul cuscino, gli occhi chiusi e il petto che si solleva velocemente. Adam lo guardò sollevando gli occhi grigi, prima di infilare nuovamente la punta della lingua nel suo ingresso, bagnandolo e allentando la presa dei muscoli, stringendogli piano la coscia sinistra.  
La sua erezione non era più tanto dolorante, ma solo grazie allo strofinarsi ritmico sul lenzuolo, che gli forniva un po’ di sollievo, per quanto troppo ruvido e asciutto. Riuscì comunque ad attendere fino a quando giudicò Frank pronto. Si tirò nuovamente sul letto, infilandosi tra le gambe dell’altro, e mentre con la destra iniziava a toccarsi velocemente con l’indice sinistro provò a forzare delicatamente l’ingresso bagnato dalla saliva.  
Francis sollevò appena le gambe, prima di sentire il dito dell’altro entrare piano in lui. All’inizio era strano, poi spiacevole. Alla fine, era solo grosso. Sospirò forte, mugolando a bassa voce, accogliendo con lentezza la prima falange dentro di lui, percependola come qualcosa di enorme.  
Adam sentiva la riluttanza del suo corpo, e sorrise mesto. Ce ne sarebbe voluto, prima di farlo abituare.  
Sentì i propri testicoli sgonfiarsi all’idea, ma il benessere di Francis era più importante.  
Si toccò un’ultima volta, prima di spostare il palmo sul membro di Francis, che iniziò a pompare con un ritmo sostenuto. Il corpo dell’altro si tese sotto di lui, mentre riprendeva ad affondare dentro il suo retto, spingendosi ogni volta appena più a fondo. In qualche minuto aveva dentro mezzo dito, che ogni tanto girava, facendo squittire l’informatico. Passò l’indice sul suo glande, stuzzicando l’uretra, mentre andava sempre più dentro di lui.  
Mentre toccava la lunghezza dell'altro Adam percepiva perfettamente il proprio membro nuovamente dolorante, eretto e che quasi si poggiava con la punta sulle lenzuola, una goccia di liquido seminale all'apertura dell'uretra.  
Strinse i denti e continuò a toccare Francis, mentre con la mano sinistra si reggeva sulle natiche aperte davanti a lui, l'ano che lentamente accoglieva tutto il suo dito, con fatica. Finalmente riuscito ad inserirlo prese a girarlo e a muoverlo, cercando di allargare ed abituare i muscoli all'intrusione.  
Quando provò ad infilare il medio si accorse che era troppo. L'ingresso sembrava dilatarsi con difficoltà, e Francis mugolò in un tono che non sapeva bene come interpretare, se dolore o piacere.  
Rallentò i movimenti, iniziando a tastare l'anello di muscoli dall'esterno con la punta del dito prima di tentare nuovamente. Quando riuscì a farlo scivolare all'interno sentì lo sfintere chiudersi di colpo, e il membro di Francis tremare appena nella sua mano. Tenendo lo sguardo sul volto di Francis prese a pompare più velocemente, cercando di dare più attenzione al suo glande scoperto. Mosse velocemente le dita dentro di lui, iniziando a farle uscire quasi completamente per poi farle affondare del tutto, velocemente. Il corpo di Francis si tese e l'informatico percepì un'esplosione di emozioni che gli scorrevano in tutto il corpo, come fuoco liquido. Lasciò che i denti lasciassero il proprio dito e si lasciò andare in qualche gemito acuto, il volto sempre affondato nel cuscino. Adam strinse bene il palmo intorno alla sua punta, sentendola presto spruzzare contro la sua pelle. Il respiro di Francis era profondo, stanco, mentre un paio di schizzi finivano di decorargli il palmo.  
Adam osservò con il respiro pesante Francis che si rannicchiava su un fianco, stanco. Si sedette meglio suo letto, le dita bagnate delle interiora di Frank sulla propria coscia. Un dolore forte al proprio sesso lo costrinse a guardare il proprio membro, rigido e così duro da più di venti minuti. Lo toccò velocemente, sentendo già una sensazione di benessere sprigionarsi in tutto il corpo, sospirando.  
L’informatico recuperò lentamente il respiro, e sollevò le palpebre pesanti. Il suono che aveva imparato a riconoscere a dodici anni gli fece alzare la testa, e aggrottò le sopracciglia scure nel vedere Adam toccarsi da solo, gemendo a bassa voce. Si sollevò con fatica sui gomiti, osservando l’altro ancora tra le proprie gambe, in ginocchio.  
Con uno sbuffo si tirò su con difficoltà, affondando ogni tanto nel materasso, e gli afferrò il polso per fermare il suo gesto.  
“Jensen, lascia fare a me.”  
Disse a bassa voce, quasi piccato. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle forti, rischiando di cappottarsi, e raddrizzò la schiena davanti a lui. Adam si trovò prima il volto, poi il petto e infine l’addome di Francis scorrergli davanti agli occhi. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma si trovò incapace di formulare qualcosa di sensato. Se spostava lo sguardo verso l’alto vedeva il torace sottile di Frank, i suoi capelli sciolti che gli circondavano i capezzoli, il volto affilato che mostrava le labbra, il naso arricciato, le palpebre chiare e le iridi grigie.  
Solo quando sentì la punta del proprio membro premere contro il suo ingresso ancora lubrificato si riscosse.  
“Ti farò male.”  
Sussurrò a bassa voce, lo sguardo pieno di dolcezza. Lo prese per i fianchi, per dargli maggiore stabilità.  
“Non sono di vetro, Jensen.”  
Rispose piccato Francis, ringhiando nel sentire l’ano bruciare appena nel tentativo di allargarsi ancora di più.  
Adam lasciò piccoli sospiri, e strofinò il naso contro il suo addome, poco sopra l’ombelico. I testicoli si stavano rassodando, pronti a spingere il liquido fin nella prostata. La sua uretra, il suo glande, le sue zone sensibili venivano continuamente stimolate dall’ingresso morbido di Francis che si contraeva in continuazione.  
Francis portò una mano sulla lunghezza dell'altro, per tenerla ferma mentre cercava di farla entrare in lui. Ma era difficile, perché quello si piegava e cercava di scivolare tra i suoi testicoli, oppure si inarcava senza entrare. Afferrò quindi la sua punta da sotto il glande, strofinando il prepuzio ritratto, e la tenne ferma mentre tentava di calarsi su di essa.  
Non si rese conto di come ogni tocco, ogni volta che il corpo o il sesso di Adam lo toccavano portavano il giocatore più vicino al limite. Adam sentiva ogni centimetro della pelle dell'altro che lo sfiorava, e già il pensiero di avere il membro contro il suo ingresso gli dava una botta d'eccitazione. Francis si stava mordendo il labbro, l'espressione arcigna e appena dolorante. Ma si stava sforzando. Per lui. Si concentrò nuovamente sulle sensazioni che riceveva dal suo membro. Le dita sottili lo tenevano da dietro la punta, l'uretra era continuamente carezzata dai muscoli del suo ingresso, che lentamente si allargava per accoglierlo. Lasciò un gemito profondo quando sentì l'ingresso cedere e avvolgere strettamente la prima parte della sua punta. Ringhiò, mentre la sensazione di calore investiva la pelle sensibile, la punta compressa come non l'aveva mai sentita. Per il suo corpo fu troppo, e l'orgasmo attraversò il suo corpo, risalì lungo il suo membro e finalmente si riversò nel condotto dell'altro. Francis stava digrignando i denti, sudato per la fatica e il dolore ma soddisfatto di aver fatto entrare la prima parte della punta. Non immaginava cosa poteva dire averlo tutto. Poi Adam si era teso, aveva grugnito e uno schizzo di liquido caldo gli aveva bagnato le pareti interne. Sospirò ad alta voce, sorpreso, abbassando lo sguardo per vedere il volto di Adam mentre veniva. Era diverso da... quella volta. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre lisce. La bocca semichiusa, in un'espressione che avrebbe definito estasi. Francis deglutì, tremando appena nel sentire un secondo e un terzo schizzo che gli riempiva il condotto.  
Era meraviglioso. Gli passò per la mente l’idea di farlo ancora, presto, di sentirlo finalmente tutto, di farlo in piedi, seduti, sdraiati, e sentire tutto quel liquido riempirlo ancora e ancora. Fece quindi un verso un po' deluso quando sentì Adam scivolare lentamente fuori dal suo retto, lasciandogli una bolla di sperma proprio sull'ingresso. Si passò un dito tra le natiche, andando a toccarsi curioso lo sfintere. Nel sentire la goccia si morse appena un labbro, e davanti allo sguardo eccitato dello sportivo spinse la punta dell'indice, spingendo dentro di sé lo sperma.  
Lo sentì deglutire con difficoltà, e in risposta ridacchiò soddisfatto. Quando rialzò gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo innamorato di Adam tornò serio, e con l'eccitazione che era scomparsa tornarono anche i pensieri più bui.  
"Quindi dicevi il vero."  
Sussurrò a bassa voce, sistemandosi meglio sul letto, stringendo bene il sedere, impaurito dall'idea di perdere liquido seminale sulle sue lenzuola.  
Adam annuì piano, e provò ad avvicinarsi col viso, per strofinare il naso contro il suo.  
"Sì."  
Commentò solo, prima di sdraiarsi nel proprio letto prendendo una coperta, e invitando Francis ad infilarsi sotto con lui. L'informatico non si fece pregare e si rannicchiò vicino a lui, poggiando una mano sul suo petto, mentre nascondeva il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Non avrebbe mai ammesso quanto si sentiva fortunato. Era quel ragazzo su mille che ce la faceva, ad essere notato dal bello della scuola, lui nerd intelligentissimo sì ma con scarsa attitudine al senso estetico moderno e alle relazioni sociali. Decise quindi di premere bene il viso contro di lui, sospirare a bassa voce, e provare, per una volta nella sua triste adolescenza, a sentirsi semplicemente felice.


End file.
